As You Wish
by sugarplumdreams
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shots as prompted by my followers, in celebration of my hitting 1k followers on Tumblr. Mostly fluff, a little angst, and the occasional smut/smuff (which will be rated at the beginning of the fic). Send prompts to my Tumblr, address located on my profile page :)
1. Coming In From the Cold

**Prompt** by Tumblr user: peaceheather

**_"Coming in from the cold."_**

* * *

**Coming in From the Cold**

Killian was sitting atop one of the crates on the deck of the ship watching the sun set when a quiet tapping sound drew his attention towards the gangplank. He stood up immediately, surprise flitting across his face when his eyes locked with a familiar pair of green ones.

"Permission to come aboard?" she asked, the corners of her mouth curving up softly as she gripped one of the ropes for purchase and held his gaze.

"You've- you've no need for it, you know that," he replied, studying her intently.

"I was just teasing," she replied, jumping down from the last two steps, her boots clanging noisily against the wood. She made herself at home, moving across the deck and sitting down in the space he had vacated on the crate just moments before.

"Is that…this world's version of a bonnet?" he asked, gesturing at the beanie on her head.

Emma snorted on a chuckle and shoved her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. "Something like that, only less frilly and much warmer."

He contemplated her for a moment. "I like it. It's oddly fetching on you…even without the frills."

She rolled her eyes but he caught the brief grin on her face before she relaxed her expression.

"Aren't you freezing?" she wondered, moving the attention off of her as she shivered from the chill in the air. "Don't you have any winter attire?"

"Ah…no?" Killian's brow furrowed at her, not at her questions, but more at the fact that she was even _there_ asking questions.

"No?" she sniffled and glanced up at him amusedly.

His eyebrow went up as he shrugged and when she scooted over to make space for him, he automatically sat down. "I spent three lifetimes in tropical climate; I've never really had a need for it."

"Hmm," she mused, swinging her legs and lightly kicking the box with the back of her heels. "Good point. Well…that's okay. No problem, we can take care of that later."

_Later?_ _Well._ He didn't have words for that, unsure of what he _could_ say that wouldn't make him seem like…such a puppy. After a few more moments of silence he gave her a little sideways glance.

"What?" she asked, her eyes going wide on his. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He shook his head and shrugged again. "Nothing, I just…forgive me, darling, but…what are you doing here?" His lips pursed in thought and he gave her another confused look. "I mean, I assumed you would be off celebrating with Ne- your family and the townsfolk and not-"

"Freezing my ass off out here with you?" she finished, turning her head to meet his eyes.

Killian averted his gaze, looking instead out into the harbor. "In a word? Yes."

She shrugged as well and mimicked him, watching the sky darken and the stars come out. "I've never really been much of a sociable person."

Killian made a sound of agreement, tipping his head back to look up at the vast expanse of sky above. "I know the sentiment."

"I know," she told him.

He heard the smile in her voice and the corners of his mouth tipped up in response. They sat in comfortable silence for a long time, enjoying the sunset and the quiet. He couldn't remember when last he'd been able to do that with anyone. Then Emma suddenly bumped his shoulder with hers, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"You should…" She paused and the way she did so had him eyeing her once more. "You should…I don't know," she continued. "Come with me."

His heart abruptly lodged itself into his throat, blocking out whatever words he'd been planning to say.

"You have every reason to come to Granny's. We couldn't have done this without you, you know."

He chuckled softly at that, though it sounded strained to his ears. "Lass, I've always believed you to be quite resilient. I'm sure you would have found a way without my help should you have needed to."

"Will you shut up for two seconds and just let me…" She rolled her eyes at him again. "Say 'thank you?'"

He sighed heavily, hand rubbing exasperatedly over the scruff along his jaw. He grumbled under his breath before shifting slightly and fixing her with a bored look. "Alright, let's have it then. Shower me with praise."

She surprised him when she just smiled at him – softly, sweetly – then studied him for a few heartbeats. His stomach clenched at the way she was looking at him.

"Emma," he murmured, unable to stand the intensity of her gaze and what it stirred in him. "Emma, I-"

He wasn't able to finish because she was leaning forward then, she was leaning forward and pressing her lips gently to his and forcing every thought from his mind that wasn't _her_, that wasn't _Emma_. She kissed him once, twice, then stayed close, resting her forehead against his and making his heart squeeze sweetly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime," he managed, swallowing thickly and hoping his brain would catch up and start working again.

"So what do you say? Can I buy you a celebratory hot chocolate, Captain?"

She pulled back and Killian shook his head as if to clear it. "A- a what?"

"A hot chocolate," she repeated. "With extra cinnamon. Just…trust me. You'll like it, I promise."

Killian watched her for a long time, fully understanding that what she had meant was so much _more_ than just a 'hot chocolate.' He was almost afraid to hope. "Are you- are you sure?"

"Would I ask you if I wasn't?" She rose from her seat then waited for him to do the same. "I guess…this is it then, huh?"

He mirrored her smile, offering her his hand. "It would seem so."

Her eyes fell to his hand and he watched as a myriad of emotions flickered across her face.

"Are _you_ sure?" she asked him quietly.

In that moment he knew that every single one his fears were hers as well, and in that moment he knew that he had never been surer about anything in 300 years. They could do it; they _would_ do it because they would do it together – as a team.

"Would I ask you if I wasn't?"

Emma's head snapped up and she grinned at him, her face suddenly alight with happiness. "You just think you're _so cute_, don't you?"

"No," he replied, squeezing her hand when she finally took his. "But you do, and that's what's important."

She interlaced their fingers and turned them towards the gangplank. "Smartass."

"From your tone I take it that would be an insult?"

She laughed and glanced over her shoulder at him, shaking her head. "We'll have a lesson on idioms from this world tomorrow…for now, let's just get out of the cold."

Killian halted in his tracks, giving her hand a soft tug. When she turned, their bodies bumped and he swooped in, bending his head to capture her lips with his. He swallowed her surprised little gasp, enveloping her in his warmth and smiling against her mouth when he felt her hands tangle in his hair. He pulled away then leaned back in to nip playfully at her bottom lip.

"As you wish," he murmured.

This time it was she who smiled as she tugged on the lapels of his coat to bring him in for another kiss and, true to her word, bring him out of the cold.

_Fin_


	2. Us Three

**Prompt** by Tumblr user: naiariddle

**_"Emma and Henry use Killian like a human pillow. Plus: in Neverland."_**

* * *

**Us Three**

He didn't want to move – he didn't even want to _breathe_ – for fear that he'd jar them awake. What did it matter if his back was aching or if his romp had gone numb? They were comfortable and that was all he cared about.

Henry had fallen asleep to the old tales of Neverland, tales that existed before Pan's darkness had enveloped the realm. He had crawled over in his half-dozing state, seeking a more comfortable spot other than the cold jungle floor, and had surprised Killian when he'd simply plopped down and curled up next to him to pillow his head in his lap.

He was baffled, his emotions a wreck. He'd hardly known the boy, but it had been he, in the last moments before the victory, that risked all to save him…not just for Emma, but because it was the honorable thing to do. He'd done more bad than good in three lifetimes and that mission, that _hero's journey_, was the exact thing he needed. It wouldn't make up for all the bad, but at least it was a start.

There had been a scream – he recalled Emma's frantic scream – and without hesitation he had launched himself towards the boy, knocking him to the ground and shielding his small body with his as arrows zinged around them. He couldn't be sure how long they had been there, he only remembered that when it was over, Henry was hugging him and thanking him and further warming a once cold heart.

Later, back at the camp, it hadn't been a long time after the child had fallen asleep before Swan had seated herself next to him. She hadn't said a word, just smiled softly and lightly stroked a hand over Henry's head. He continued to tell the tales because it seemed it was what she wanted, only pausing when she too had fallen asleep and her head tipped to his shoulder.

He had frozen, his breath getting stuck in his lungs. He never imagined that in 300 years he would care about anyone again, yet there he was – with his Swan girl and her lad, and her family – caring and hoping and…loving. It was overwhelming and scary, yet somehow…he knew everything would be alright.

Beside him, Emma grumbled in her sleep and it was instinctual to shift his arm up so that she could curl up against his chest. She seemed to find that position more comfortable because she sighed, rubbing her cheek over his heart and making it squeeze in his chest. He settled his arm around her, his hand cupping the back of her head and stroking gently down her hair.

The brush next to him rustled and when he glanced up, David stepped into the clearing with two coconuts in his hands, only to pause mid-step as he eyed the three of them. He and Killian stared at each other for a moment, neither sure of what to say as the world seemed to freeze. Finally, it was Killian who broke the stillness.

"What?" he hissed quietly. "Don't look at me, they started it."

The prince rolled his eyes and shook his head before continuing back to his section of the camp, but Killian swore he caught the corners of his mouth curve up and that made him smile. When all was silent again, save for the deep, contented breaths of Emma and Henry, Killian curled his other arm around the lad (being mindful of his hook, of course), then softly pressed his lips to the top of his lass' head. Whatever happened tomorrow, he had today, and he would cherish it for as long as he could.

_Fin_


	3. Waterfall Contraption

**Prompt** by Tumblr user: 2manyfandomsnotenoughfeels

**_"Who wants to write me a short Captain Swan fic about Killian using Emma's shower once they are back in Storybrooke and not understanding about towels and modesty?"_**

* * *

**Waterfall Contraption**

Emma, for the life of her, couldn't remember why she had thought this was going to be a good idea. She sat brooding at the kitchen table, idly sipping on her hot cocoa and trying to block out the sound of humming coming from her bathroom. She was not going to think about him, and she certainly wasn't going to think about him being naked…and covered in water…in her bathroom…and- _damn it_!

"Stupid pirate," she muttered sourly, reaching for one of her mother's infamous cookies in the center of the table.

As if on cue, the door of the bathroom opened, making her turn instinctively towards the sound.

"Darling, could you-"

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "_Oh my God!_" she cried, standing up abruptly. She bumped the table clumsily, the force of it spilling her drink across the surface. She cursed and whirled on him, running into her chair and cursing again as she gripped the back of it for support. "_Oh my God! Oh my- What- what the hell are you doing?_"

He stood frozen in the spot, a confused look on his face as he watched her flustered form. "Love, what's the matter? Are you alright-"

He took a step towards her and she squealed, decorum out the window. She jumped back, throwing the cookie in her hand at him then holding her arms in front of her to keep him at bay. Her eyes kept darting between his face and away and…_the rest of him._

_Christ almighty. _She would not stare. She would not give him the satisfaction.

"You- you can't just- _Hook, for God's sake!_"

"'For God's sake' _what?_" he wondered, his face completely perplexed.

At his next step, Emma covered her eyes with one of her hands and shouted some more profanities, effectively stopping him in his tracks. "I swear to God, _pirate!_"

"Emma, I don't underst-"

"_You. Are. Naked!_" she hissed, the image of him – his leanly muscled body, his damp hair hanging over his brow, his…_pride and joy_ – forever etched in her memory.

"As a babe," he replied, cheekily. "What of it?"

"I gave you a towel!" she spat.

"And?"

"You were supposed to use it!"

"For what?"

"_To. Dry!_"

"Was that what that was for?" he asked. "Oh. _Ohhhh._ Well that makes sense, seeing as how I made a bit of a mess when I exited your waterfall contraption."

"Shower," she corrected, peeking through her fingers then abruptly shutting them closed again when she saw that he still hadn't covered himself up. "And I don't care about the mess! Can you please just- you can't just go around being…naked!"

"I didn't realize you had such a problem with being…_naked._"

His voice took on _that_ tone when he'd said the word and Emma felt her heart rate pick up just a little bit. "I don't have a problem with being naked!" she snapped.

"Oh, well if that's the case, perhaps you should-"

"_Nobody should be naked! Everybody should wear clothes! Lots and lots of clothes!_"

He chuckled and she heard the soft pad of his feet as he sauntered over to her. Instinctively, she backed away from him. When her back hit the wall, ceasing her retreat, she whimpered quietly in distress. _Shit!_ _Shit, shit, shit!_

She knew the exact moment he was within arms reach because she could feel the heat of him, smell her soap on his skin and her system went into overdrive.

"Ah, that's a pity, seeing as how more than half the…_fun_ I've in mind for us involves me-" His hand closed around her wrist, gently tugged it away from her face so that her eyes were forced to meet his. She gulped, seeing his sparkle with mischievous laughter and felt the heat creep up neck and into her cheeks. "And you-" He smirked at her then, holding her gaze, and she saw the promise in them. She swallowed thickly again then watched, mesmerized, when he lifted her hand to his mouth and nipped playfully at her knuckles. "Being…_naked._"

Straight to her core, that's where his words went, and Emma felt her breath back up into her lungs. Their eyes held for a few more heartbeats, her body naturally swaying towards his. His gaze fell to her lips before returning to meet hers and her stomach clenched at the intensity of the look that passed between them.

With a final, challenging little curve of his lips, he turned away, whistling that same tune he'd been humming just moments before and strolled back towards the bathroom, pausing only to snatch a cookie off the table and leaving Emma breathlessly dazed with a _fantastic_ view of his derriere.

_Jesus._ Her hand rested over her heart, as if that would help slow its beating. _Jesus._ It took about a full ten seconds before Emma was able to regain her composure and another five before she stormed after him, her face set in determined lines.

"I'll show you _fun_, Captain," she muttered, tugging her shirt over her head and tossing it aside before entering the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

People were requesting a continuation of this just to find out _exactly_ what kind of _fun_ Emma showed Killian, so there might be a second part to this that I'll post later if the mood strikes me to write it ;)


	4. Wanted

**Prompt** by Anonymous:

_**Killian is about to leave Storybrooke, believing Emma has made her choice. Emma finds out and needs to find him before it's too late. (kiss in the rain is ALWAYS a +)**_

* * *

**Wanted**

It was storming like a bitch. She didn't care, her feet pounding into the cement as she took off running.

"Emma! Emma, wait!" David called after her.

_Wait?_ She couldn't wait! She had to hurry before it was too late! Her heart lodged itself into her throat, panic creeping up her spine and weighing heavily on her shoulders. _Oh God._ How could she have been so dumb? How could she have been so _stupid_?

She rounded a corner, her momentum and the slippery ground sending her skidding off the sidewalk. She cursed, slowing down a little as she jumped into the street. _Hurry! _Her arms pumped frantically, pushing for more speed, and she sent up a silent prayer that she wouldn't be too late.

The cannery flashed by in a blur as the sight of the docks sparked hope in her heart. She kept running and praying, the adrenaline masking the ache in her side and the tightness in her chest – though she couldn't be sure if that was from being winded or from fear that her foolishness had cost her dearly.

She saw its sails billowing in the rain and wind before she saw the rest of the ship. It made her stop abruptly just on the edge of the dock. The world seemed to slow down before coming to one breathtaking halt. She could hear the ba-dum-thump of her heart as she watched the vessel begin to sail away, begin to _leave_.

_No. No, no, no!_ "Hook!" she screamed, the harshness of reality crashing down around her and making everything come roaring back to life. There was a boom of thunder, a flicker of lightning, and she _ran_. "_Hook!_"

She caught sight of him at the helm and she choked on a sob. _Oh God! Oh God, oh God!_

Without hesitation, Emma raced up the gangplank, the ship slowly moving past it. "Hook! _Killian!_" When she reached the top she launched herself off the platform, fully expecting to hit the deck and acquire a bruise or two, maybe even break some bones, when two arms suddenly came around her and a body broke her fall.

"Emma!" he wheezed, groaning as he sat them up. "What the bloody hell, lass! _Are you insane?_ You could have-"

She shoved at him, roughly. "_Where the hell are you going?_" Her voice was hoarse, broken by sobs, though she hadn't realized she'd been crying.

"Where am I- Gods, Emma," he replied, gripping her by the arm and pulling her up with him.

"You think you can just _leave?_" She yanked her arm out of his grasp, shouting at him. "What happened to 'When I win your heart' and 'Until I met you' and fighting for _me_?"

She was sobbing by then and he was looking at her with such an unreadable expression and _God_, he'd never been unreadable to her before and why wasn't he saying anything? Her heart was so full and it felt like it was going to explode and between the rain and her tears her cheeks were endlessly wet and she was cold – so, so cold – and _why wasn't he saying anything?_

"You- How could I stay, Emma, when you'd already made your choice?" he spat, his face twisting in agony while his voice sounded as broken and pained as hers.

"I didn't choose him!" She shoved him again. "What you saw- it wasn't- God, you idiot, I was saying goodbye!"

He froze at that, eyes so blue even in the darkness, and she saw the exact moment her words resonated with him. Her heart, seemingly frozen in her chest, began to beat again.

"You- you didn't-"

"No," she cut off firmly, holding his gaze steadily.

His exhaled a shaky breath. "You were-"

"Yes," she nodded.

One heartbeat passed. Two. Then three and they were reaching for each other at the same time. Hungry mouths, eager hands, and healing hearts.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers tangling in his wet hair. Her body pressed into his – fully, completely – and she'd never felt so whole. She angled her head, mouth moving fervently against his. Alive, she'd never felt so alive except when she was kissing him. She felt the brush of his tongue against hers and she groaned.

He hadn't touched her in Neverland but he touched her now – his arm around her waist with his hook against the small of her back, his other hand holding her in place behind her neck, moving across her shoulder and down her arm before moving back to tangle in her hair. He was solid and real and warm…and _hers._

"Emma," he breathed, breaking away and resting his forehead against hers. "Emma, Emma, Emma."

She sighed, smiling because she could, heart no longer afraid of loss. "That's me," she told him, hands moving to his face and cupping his cheeks. Her thumb brushed over the scar on his cheek, across the scruff on his jaw.

"You said my name," he murmured, his fingers running over her lips.

She kissed every single one. "Screamed it, actually," she smirked.

He chuckled at that, dipping his head to steal another kiss. "Not quite what I had in mind for _that_, but it's a start."

He palmed her cheek and she nuzzled into him, eyes trained intently on his, thinking she could very contentedly live the rest of her life with him staring at her like _that._

"You said my name," he repeated. "My _real_ name."

Emma looked up at him as realization dawned on her. She studied him – his sea-storm eyes, his handsome face – and her heart squeezed in her chest seeing how much that one simple gesture had meant to him. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his again, this time gently, before drawing him in and holding him close. Her hands roamed up and down his back, anchoring him to her as he buried his face in her neck.

"Killian," she spoke again softly, rubbing her cheek against his. "Killian Jones."

_Fin_


	5. Moonlit Lullaby

**Prompt** from Anonymous:

_**helloooo if you're still taking prompts it would be amazing if you could write one where Emma and Hook have a little baby girl and Emma walks in on him singing her a lullaby please and thank youu :) 3**_

A/N: I laughed when I got this prompt cuz I had already done one for Britt (untillimetyou) AGES ago, like literally I think a year ago, as an Ask Box fic. I couldn't find it on her blog but thankfully I had a copy saved in my fic folder. I loved how it turned out and I don't think anyone really saw it so I'm going to share it now/again. Other than some minor editing, it is in it's original fluffy form :)

* * *

**Moonlit Lullaby**

In that place between sleep and awake, Emma felt cold. She rolled to her other side, arm snaking out and seeking the warmth she had gotten so used to. When she came up with cool, empty space, her eyes fluttered open in confusion. She lifted her head off the pillow and glanced around the dark room, a frown tugging on the corners of her lips.

She was alone.

It was silly to still feel that tiny little jolt of panic whenever she woke up to an empty bed, especially after everything, but she supposed old habits died hard. She sat up and scrubbed her hands over her face before combing them back into her hair to smooth down her curls. A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand had her smiling affectionately. There was only one thing that would draw him from their bed so late into the night.

She pushed the covers back, sliding her legs off the bed then walking towards the door. Emma slipped soundlessly into the hallway and padded down the corridor. The door at the end of the hall was wide open and she could hear the soft murmur of his voice, a very faint…singing?

Emma peeked into the room and her heart squeezed sweetly. The lights were off and he was sitting in a rocking chair in front of an open window, inviting the moonlight in. A baby slept peacefully in the crook of his left arm while he swayed them gently and sung a lullaby. It wasn't just any lullaby though and she couldn't keep a ball of emotion from lodging itself into her throat as she made out the lyrics.

"The second star to the right shines in the night for you…to tell you that the dreams you plan really can come true…"

His voice was sweet, soothing, like a soft caress. It had surprised her the first time she'd heard him sing. They had been on his ship, under the stars, and she'd asked about Neverland. He had come up behind her while she was staring up at the sky, crowding her personal space as he so often did, then pointed out the star with his arm over her shoulder and his mouth near her ear.

He started to sing then, the song she had so loved as a child, and when he was finished she had glanced over at him. Whatever was between them – magic, chemistry, love (though she never would give him the satisfaction of calling it that) – had sparked, becoming almost tangible in that moment and she had kissed him.

"The second star to the right shines with a light that's rare and if it's Neverland you need, its light will get you there…"

He continued to sing quietly and as she watched him in such an unguarded moment, she thought about how he had never let her live it down, the fact that she had kissed him first. He often claimed that that was the moment she had fallen in love with him – she never confirmed or denied it, but in truth, he'd been right. She smiled fondly at the memory, at him now.

She stepped into the threshold, leaning her hip against the doorjamb as she kept watching them and listening to him sing. "Twinkle twinkle little star, so I know where you are… Gleaming in the skies above…" He glanced up then, eyes meeting hers across the room and her stomach flipped at what she saw reflected there – happiness, peace…love. "Lead me to the one who loves me…" She smiled and mouthed 'hi' when his mouth curved up.

He held his hand out for her, breaking the words but continuing to hum the tune as he waited for her to cross the room to him. He took her hand and brushed his thumb over the rings on her finger as he leaned his head back against the chair to hold her gaze. "And when our journey is through, each time we say 'goodnight,' we'll thank the little star that shines, the second from the right…"

As his voice faded out, he brought her hand to his mouth so that he could kiss at her knuckles. "Hi," he whispered.

"I know that song," she said, eyes twinkling.

"You should, you fell in love with me because of that song," he smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes but she couldn't hide her smile. "In your deluded mind, perhaps," she replied.

"Still in denial about that, love?" he shrugged, "No matter, I know the truth and that satisfies me immensely."

Emma scrunched her face, reaching out to pinch his nose playfully. "You are so annoying when you're smug!"

Killian chuckled and tugged her a little closer. "I'm sorry you woke up alone," he told her then. "I know you don't like to. You don't say the words, but I know."

Emma studied him – her husband, her True Love – and it was almost overwhelming to feel about him the way that she did. She bent down then, leaning forward to press her lips to his in a gesture of forgiveness. A light, so bright and warm, spread through her body and she hummed contentedly. She lingered over the kiss then pulled away to kiss the tip of his nose followed by his forehead.

"It's not so bad once I remember that I'm not alone anymore…not really, and that I won't be ever again." She offered him a smile, wanting to wipe the frown from his face over his worry of her.

"Never again," he promised.

She squeezed his hand. "Besides, I knew where you were. You're so predictable, by the way," she muttered and made him chuckle.

"She was fussing," he told her, "And I didn't want to wake you."

Emma smiled again, not at all convinced of his reasons. "Oh, I'm sure she was."

They both glanced down at the baby in his arm. "You're going to spoil her," Emma chided, but there was no heat in her voice.

Killian released her hand to run the back of his forefinger against the baby's cheek. He smiled when she squirmed and nestled closer to him. "And what's wrong with that? Shouldn't fathers be allowed to spoil their children?" he asked, turning his face and his grin to Emma.

"She'll be impossible," Emma sighed but matched his smile with her own.

"So she'll take after her mother," he smirked.

"Hey!" Emma hit him lightly on the shoulder and he snickered before tugging her into his lap and wrapping his arm around her waist. "I am not impossible," she protested, her arm resting over the top of the chair so she could tangle her fingers in his hair and give it a playful tug.

"You were incredibly impossible," he insisted, brushing his lips over her cheek then her mouth. "You're lucky I'm such a persistent man."

Emma reached out with her free hand to grasp their daughter's tiny hand, linking the three of them together. Reflexively, the baby wrapped her hand around one of Emma's fingers and she swooned. She was so tiny still – a beautiful, perfect little light…the very best parts of her and Killian. She softened then. "I am so incredibly lucky," she whispered, resting her head against his.

"I love you, Emma," he whispered back. "More than you know."

She closed her eyes at the words, her heart near to bursting. "I know," she replied, turning her face to his so that she could kiss his temple. "I know because that's how I feel about you. That's how much I love you too."

He shifted, looking at her, eyes searching over her face and she leaned forward to brush her lips over his once more.

_Fin_


	6. Shattered Hearts and Broken Dreams

**Prompt** from Anonymous:

_**Pan crushes Hook's heart to ashes while Emma screams to broken pieces.**_

A/N: I'm sorry.

* * *

**Shattered Hearts and Broken Dreams**

She stood rooted to the spot, her face a stoic mask that hid gut-wrenching fear. The blade of her weapon pointed at him threateningly. Her hand was still, she willed it so, but her grip on the cutlass would have given her away if he'd had enough mind to notice, for her fingernails were digging into her palm and her knuckles were bone-white and Christ, she just needed to keep it together – keep him distracted – for a few more minutes until the rest of the cavalry arrived.

"Give it back, Pan." Her voice was deceptively calm.

"No," he said simply, a smug smirk making his mouth curve up.

Emma's other hand flexed, instinctively wanting to slug him in the face. "Don't make me ask again," she warned through gritted teeth.

He stared her down, his brow quirking in defiance, but instead of answering her, he simply gave the glowing, red object in his hand a squeeze. There was a cry of pain behind her and her carefully constructed composure fell apart.

_"You wanted us to play your game and we did!"_ she exploded, screaming at him. Her eyes went wide, frantic, as panic lodged her heart into her throat. "_We won! We beat you, game over!_"

"You're forgetting something important, Lost Girl," he replied casually, unaffected by her outburst, as if he were the calm to her storm. "This is _my_ island. Nobody leaves unless _I_ allow it."

"Emma," a strained voice softly pleaded behind her. "Go, just go, lass."

"Shut up," she spat, refusing to look away from Pan, refusing to look directly at _him_, knowing that she would lose it if she did. "If you think I'm just going to leave you with this asshole-"

"You stubborn bint, take your lad and go home!" This time he shouted at her. "_Go!_ Go now before it's too late!"

She ignored him and the pain in his voice, forcing back the tears wanting to pool behind her eyes and keeping her gaze on the demon-child before her. "Get your own Goddamn pirate! This one's taken!"

He pursed his lips, tossing Killian's heart back and forth between his hands as he contemplated her. "No," he shook his head. "I don't think so. I quite fancy this one."

"_You. Can't. Have. Him_," she hissed.

She heard the rustle behind her as he struggled to rise to his feet, felt the warmth of him at her back before his arms snaked around her waist.

"Emma," he whispered near her ear, touching his lips to the side of her head before resting them against her shoulder. "You have to go."

She shook her head, her stomach clenching. "No," she told him. "No, I won't do it."

He said no more, simply holding her and stroking his hand down her hair. That one gesture broke her, a tear slipping down her cheek as her eyes bore into Pan's.

"Let him go," she begged. "Please. Let him go."

Pan watched them amusedly, abruptly sitting himself down on the nearest rock without so much as a word. By the look on his face, Emma had her answer, and on a choked sob, she dropped the cutlass and turned herself into Killian. Her arms came around him, holding on tightly as she buried her face into his neck.

"No," she said in denial. "No, no, no!"

"Shhh," he murmured soothingly, his fingers combing through her hair. "Shhh, love. It's okay."

"Don't," she argued. "Don't do that."

"Emma," he started.

She shook her head again, clinging on to him.

"You have to know," he insisted against her protests. "You deserve the words."

"Give them to me in Storybrooke, when we're home." She sniffled, gripping the lapels of his coat.

Though they both knew there would be no Storybrooke, there would be no home.

He eased her back gently, eyes meeting hers. She inhaled a shaky breath, her heart pounding and aching in her chest. His hand cupped her face, stroking over her cheek, then his finger traced at the tiny dimple on the corner of her mouth before moving to stroke over the little dent in her chin. It was as if he was memorizing every curve of her face, as if he was trying to take that with him. He leaned forward, pressing his mouth to hers lightly.

"I love you, Emma Swan." He smiled at her, a soft curving of lips and for one shining moment everything was okay.

She saw it, all of it, what the future held for them. Adventures on the open seas… a beach-front home… movie nights in with Henry… a sweet, chubby-cheeked, blue-eyed little baby… sand castles, birthday parties, snowball fights… bonfires, stargazing, a lifetime of laughter… tangled limbs, soft words, healed hearts… a family, a _life_…

Then he was gasping, falling forward into her arms as he cried out again. She shrieked, the weight of him sending her down. All she could do was sob hysterically, holding on to him as he lay so still in her arms.

_No! No, no, no Killian… Please, don't! Come back… Please, come back…don't leave me…_

She could hear Pan chuckling behind her, dusting off the crushed ashes of Killian's heart from his hands. She shook from rage and grief, cradling his head against her chest and pressing her lips to his forehead.

"I told you that by the time I'd be finished with you, you wouldn't just feel like an orphan, _Lost Girl_, you'd be one."

Then he was gone, and everything inside Emma, bubbled up and spewed over. The scream that tore from her throat rang out through the island, a blast of dark purple magic bursting out and destroying everything within a 20-foot radius. She screamed again and again, her heart completely shattered.

_Fin_


	7. Simple Things

**Prompt** from Anonymous:

_**Are you still taking prompts? If you are, how about Killian helps Henry with his homework, and Emma walks in on them.**_

* * *

**Simple Things**

She was freezing by the time she made it home, her hands and feet numb despite being properly attired to combat the cold. Another two inches of snow had accumulated over the town and still the storm raged on. She stepped into the apartment, shaking off the white flakes from her jacket and pulling the beanie from her head.

There was music playing softly in the background, Christmas music, and for whatever reason it made her smile as she hung her jacket up. Henry was likely working on his homework already, so she'd make them some cocoa with cinnamon, help him finish, then heat up some dinner before calling it a night. Yes, that sounded like an excellent plan to her.

She rubbed her hands together then curled them around her mouth to blow warm air into them as she turned into the kitchen, looking for her son. She halted mid-step, eyes widening at the scene before her. Henry was pouring over his book at the table, his face deep in thought while he tapped the pencil in his hand against his notebook – that was normal, what wasn't was the fact that a very handsome, very charming, leather-clad pirate was leaning over his shoulder and studying the text with him. Her heart squeezed in her chest and her arms automatically crossed in front of her; she recognized it as a defense mechanism.

They had been so engrossed with the assignment that neither had looked up when she'd entered the room. She stayed where she was, watching them for a long time while soft murmurs filled the space as they worked in tandem to finish her son's homework. It was a surprising sight to come home to, one that left an odd little pang in her belly.

Every so often, Henry would write something down or appear to ask a question. Hook said something then that made Henry glance up at him and smile, and when he smiled back at her boy, Emma's stomach flipped.

_Damn it. _

It was at that precise moment when he lifted his eyes to her, maybe having finally sensed that someone was there, maybe just finally having sensed _her_. Either way, the minute their gazes locked, Emma's breath backed up into her lungs and a jolt shot down her spine.

_Shit._

"Hey Mom!" Henry said cheerfully.

She swallowed thickly, forced her eyes away so she could look at her son. "Hey kid," she managed, wanting to grimace when she heard how…_breathy_ her voice sounded.

"Captain Hook is helping me with my homework," he told her, seemingly unaware of the sudden tension in the room.

"I can see that." Was that her voice suddenly clipped? Why was her voice suddenly clipped?

_Christ, relax._

"He's pretty cool," Henry said, glancing up at Hook and smirking. "For a pirate."

Hook chuckled, reaching out to playfully ruffle Henry's hair. Silent words passed between them, making Emma's brow go up in bewilderment. _Huh._

"Can you make some cocoa?" Henry asked then, drawing her back from her thoughts.

Her gaze involuntarily fell back to Hook and she could have sworn the air between them actually sizzled with that one look.

"Ah, yeah," she replied to Henry, giving him a tight smile. "Of course."

Their eyes held for a few more moments until she finally sighed, leaving them be and willing her heart to stop beating so erratically before moving towards the kitchen to start making hot chocolate. She tried to remain neutral, unaffected by the situation going on in her home, she really did, but the apartment was filled with music and laughter and the smell of cocoa and it felt so…simple and right.

After some time, she felt her shoulders loosen up, finally settling comfortably into such a familiar routine. Cocoa was easy, cocoa she could do no problem. She hummed along with the music, stirring the milk with the cinnamon stick as it continued to simmer on the stove, attempting to keep her mind blank. It was no surprise that she jumped and squeaked when she abruptly felt lips against her shoulder and a very solid, very warm body pressing into her back.

"You smell like spice," he murmured, brushing another kiss to the curve of her neck.

She turned, instantly regretting it when he moved in and their bodies bumped. Her eyes snapped to his, and she couldn't help but note that they were deeply blue that evening.

"What are you doing?" she whispered harshly. "Are you nuts? Henry-"

"Is upstairs," he cut in, smiling softly at the scowl on her face. "We've a few minutes."

Her brow quirked at that and she smirked. "_That's_ what you've been bragging about, Captain Innuendo?"

He chuckled, and they were so close she felt the sound reverberate through her chest. She couldn't stop the shudder that shook her body.

_Jesus._

"Believe me… _that,_ darling, would most certainly take all night."

His smile was confident, borderline arrogant, and Emma felt the corners of her mouth twitch. "Is that right?"

"Mmhmm," he nodded, eyes flickering to her lips.

"I can't possibly imagine what could take just a few minutes then." There would be a day where she wouldn't be so completely enamored by him, there would, but today was not that day.

He moved closer still, hand and hook leaning against the counter and effectively trapping her between his arms. "You're an intelligent lass, I'm quite sure you could think of something," he spoke, breath hot against her mouth as he hovered over her.

It was her choice, as it always was with him, and her heart began to hammer rapidly in her chest. "You've no semblance of personal space," she told him.

That made him smile again and the dimple near the corner of his mouth deepened before he leaned forward to softly bump his nose against hers. "Not where you're concerned."

The gesture was sweet, making her match his grin. "You're impossible."

"You talk too much."

"Maybe I just _want_ to talk," she murmured, hands reaching up to grip the lapels of his coat and holding him in place. "Maybe I think kissing is _overrated_."

"Maybe you've just not been kissed good and proper by someone skilled enough in the art." He rested his forehead against hers.

She giggled, she couldn't help it. "Oh, so kissing is an art now, is it?"

He nodded but didn't say anymore and she could feel the pull from him, his desire and hers almost tangible between them. She remembered the taste of him, the softness of lips and the feel of his body against hers – it made her dizzy with want. Her mouth brushed against his – just barely – before she moved out of reach once more, drawing out the moment just a little more, torturing them both.

"Swan," he practically whimpered, voice a plea.

A deep, smug satisfaction settled in the bottom of her stomach and she finally decided to give in. Her mouth was just closing over his when Henry's footsteps began padding down the stairs and forced her and Hook to spring apart. She cursed, hearing his groan of frustration as she pressed the backs of her fingers to her mouth and hoped Henry didn't notice the blush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks.

"I found it!" he told them, holding up a DVD of Disney's Peter Pan. "Is the cocoa almost done?"

She was breathing hard, trying to regain her composure. "Ah, yeah, just need to add some chocolate." She scrubbed her hands over her face and combed them through her hair.

"Awesome," he told her, rushing to turn on the TV and put the movie in. "Can Killian stay for dinner? I want to show him our world's version of Captain Hook."

Emma glanced over her shoulder at him, noted the same frustration on his face, and grinned with twinkling eyes. "Yeah…" she replied softly. "Yeah, he can stay."

_Fin_


	8. To Love Someone

**Prompt** by Tumblr user: forevercaptainswan 

_**My heart jumps at the thought of how worried Killian is, staying behind while he knows Emma is off at Skull Rock, a very dangerous place. And how that worry intensifies when the wave of green magic rocks the island, because Killian doesn't know if Emma is ok or not.**_

A/N: I did the thing. I couldn't resist. Oops.

* * *

**To Love Someone**

He doesn't want her to leave. Everything inside of him is screaming in fear as dread creeps heavily up his spine. A million things could go wrong and he'd be powerless to stop it, to protect her. The thought makes his blood run cold and his stomach clench.

Other than the half a day's journey to save her father, they haven't been separated from each other. He feels like a pansy, like a pup in…_love_, and it makes him cringe and it frustrates him – it even bloody irritates the hell out of him – but he doesn't _care_. All he cares about is _her_, Emma. His _Emma_.

His Emma with her sea-green eyes and her sunshine bright hair and her siren smile that lights up his entire world. His Emma who always rolls her eyes at his quips, who would sooner slug him before admitting that she even had a fraction of the feelings he did for her, and who was more stubborn than even her father. His Emma with her soft mouth and her guarded heart and her tendency towards action before proper thought.

_They were all bloody off their rocker if they thought he was just going to let her into Pan's clutches without-_ The thought breaks off when he sees that the group's already settled on the matter. The protest dies on his lips as he watches her, her eyes brighter than they've ever been – the simple thought at how close she was to Henry, how close she was to home, sparking her hope and her belief.

He had to let her go, not because he refused to be anywhere but at her side, but because he needed her to hope and to believe. He'd done his part, helped her this far, but this part of journey was for her alone. She'd given him back everything that she was, the embodiment of hope and faith and love… and if all that he could do for her now, meant that he needed to stay here to ensure that the Lost Boys did not derail their plans, then he'd bloody do it for her.

So he tells them he and Tink will stay here to watch over the Lost Boys, instructs her to meet them at Jolly when they're free and clear. He watches her say goodbye to her parents, notes the brief flicker of worry that crosses her face and he clamps down on his.

He knows there's a connection between them and deny it as she might, it remains. So he thinks of her, sends her all of his…confidence and support and…_love_ towards her and hopes it eases her mind. She sighs, her face relaxing for a moment and then their eyes meet, hold steady. Her walls don't snap back up and it surprises him, so he studies her and across the space communicates that it's going to be all right.

She presses her lips together and he remembers the feel of them pressed against his, the sweet taste of her, and when she turns away to leave, he vows it won't be the last he gets.

Hours pass by, the island is eerily quiet and with her out of sight, he can't help but allow that ever-present worry nagging between his shoulder blades to creep through. He wants to pace, he wants to go after her, he wants to throw his fist into the nearest tree, but it's pride that keeps him still. The Lost Boys haven't woken. Tink is beside him, her eyes far away. She seems to be, listening intently, waiting for something…

Then there's a rush of wind and light, a bright jewel green. It moves past, slamming into him and knocking him off balance. He gasps and his head snaps after it. Something's happened. He knows, has been around magic long enough to know, but he doesn't know what and the panic ensues.

Good? Bad? How could he be sure when he's so bloody _far away_? The thought makes him growl and instinctively his hand grips the handle of the weapon David gave him. Images flash in his mind, conjured by his own frantic imagination. Emma battling Pan, Emma injured, Emma saving Henry…_Emma, Emma, Emma._

He needs to get to her, he needs to see her safe with his own eyes, he needs her back in the protection of his arms so he can yell at her then kiss her senseless then yell at her some more. His eyes lock on Tink's and silent words pass between them. He nods once before sprinting off towards the direction of Skull Rock.

_Fin_


	9. Make You Feel My Love

**Prompt** by Tumblr user: vickyvicarious

_**I have this weird hankering for smut where Killian, for whatever reason (heartbreak?), is trying to make it quick and maybe a bit rough - but Emma just keeps taking her time, making it gentle, making love to him. (He can't handle it.)**_

_**I've just seen it the other way round a lot and I love it, but now I want it in reverse. So… putting that out there. [**__**x**__**]**_

A/N: Basically I had Amy Winehouse's acoustic version of "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow" in the background on repeat when I wrote this xD **Rated M** so definitely not safe for work or for our fandom babies ;3

* * *

**Make You Feel My Love**

She barely had time to lift her hand to knock when the door to his cabin flew open. Emma jumped, startled, and canted her head at him. He looked like he was in a hurry, his brows pinched together broodingly. She watched as surprise flickered briefly over his face before he carefully neutralized his expression. It didn't matter; she could sense his mood instantly and was just about to comment on it when she was suddenly yanked forward by the front of her sweater fisted in his hand.

"Hook-" was all she managed before his mouth closed hungrily over hers.

She groaned – she couldn't help it – desire coming out of nowhere and slamming straight into her gut like a fist, knocking the breath from her. Every thought slipped from her mind as he pinned her to the door, pressed his gloriously masculine body into hers, and _devoured_ her. His hand moved from where it cupped her cheek, sliding down and stroking over her torso until it closed possessively over her breast, the same moment his tongue stroked against hers.

_Oh. Well then._

Her back arched as she leaned into his touch, and she was already cursing the material between them. _Jesus._ She could feel his _want_ of her in the way that he coaxed her mouth to move beneath his, in the way his hand moved lower still and boldly slipped between her legs to press against her through the fabric of her jeans. It made her gasp, made her body shudder, and it was almost overwhelming, _almost_.

She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and at that point she wasn't quite sure she wanted to. Her hands tangled in his hair, holding him in place as she met him head-on. She stayed to his pace, even when his teeth scraped roughly over her bottom lip and his arms hooked under her legs to hoist her up and draw them around his waist. There was another groan that filled the cabin, this time his, when they were pressed center to center, and Emma reveled in the sound.

He broke the kiss, moving his lips across her jaw and down her neck. Emma's eyes closed and she rocked against him instinctively, giving them both just a little _more_.

"Hello," she breathed raggedly. "To you too."

He didn't say anything, tongue flicking against the pulse point just below her ear before he fused his mouth to hers again. He pushed off the door, kicking it shut with his boot. She found her back hitting the wood once more, a resounding thud echoing in the room when he braced her against it, but the pain that bloomed was replaced by pleasure as his tongue continued to move insistently against hers.

If she hadn't been so addle-brained with desire, she would have sensed right away that something was off, but then his hand was under her sweater, caressing over heated skin…moving up, up, up until- _Oh._

_Ohhh._

His thumb brushed across sensitive flesh and a spark of white-hot desire shot straight into her core. Emma's legs tightened around him, as if trying to pull him in closer still. _Jesus._

He moved back away from the door, carrying her towards the large bed across the room and dropping her unceremoniously on her feet at the edge of it. He never broke rhythm, or contact with her mouth, and began shoving her jacket off of her shoulders. Her legs felt heavy, weak, and they began to shake from the effort of staying up. _Christ._ She was shaking, she was actually shaking.

Her sweater went next and then the backs of her knees hit the mattress and she went down. She tried to scoot further up, to make space for him, but he broke the kiss to kneel in front of her and set about discarding her boots. It gave her a chance to catch her breath and get her bearings. One of her hands tangled in her hair at the scalp. _God_, she was on fire… burning, burning, endlessly burning.

She heard the harsh clatter of her shoes being tossed away, felt his fingers working on the button of her jeans, then heard the rasp of the zipper as he drew it down. She giggled as he fought to get her pants off, kicking at them while he tugged to help speed up the process. When she was free of them, he moved over her and she welcomed him into her embrace, humming in delight at the press of his weight atop her.

"You're still clothed," she murmured, eyes closing as his teeth scraped over her collarbone.

Again he said nothing, but this time, she'd had enough time to recover from his very distracting mouth, to notice. "Hook-"

Then that mouth, that wonderful mouth, moved lower, closing over her lace-covered breast and effectively cutting her off. Her body went into overdrive, his tongue circling roughly over and over on the sensitive bud. The added scrape of the fabric of her bra only intensified her pleasure and her fingers dug into his shoulders where she gripped him for purchase. His hand covered her other breast, tugging on the material of the cup until there was nothing but skin against skin and a moan tore itself from Emma's throat.

_Oh God. Too much…too much, too fast._ Her own hand delved into his hair but instead of pushing him away, she held him to her. She was dazed by her need. It baffled her, still, how she could want him so much, how quickly he could ignite that within her.

In the months that they had been lovers, he'd learned her body well. He knew exactly where to touch her, where to kiss her, to get whatever response it was he wanted from her – a moan, a shiver, the sharp sting of her fingernails digging into his skin, the arch of her body into his touch…he used it against her now, bombarding all of her senses and keeping her in that half-dazed state where her mind was too muddled from unadulterated pleasure to be coherent, to be in control.

He removed his hand, hooking his hook in the front clasp and slicing through it to rid her of the material before shifting his attention to bare flesh as his mouth closed over her once more. Emma's back lifted off the bad and she gave herself over to him, to the feelings he elicited within her.

"Oh _God_," she cried out.

Then she felt his hand moving along her side and everywhere he touched seared her skin. His fingers dug into her hip, strong enough to bruise, and then he stroked his hand down her leg, gripping her thigh to hitch her leg around waist. He shifted, making space for them and then his hand was between them, the heel of his palm pressing into that little bundle of nerves while he cupped her. She resisted, shaking her head despite rocking herself into his hand.

"Not…yet," she panted, sensation continuing to assail her and make her weak. There was more, there was so much _more_ that she wanted rather than the quick release he seemed so hell-bent on eliciting from her. She wanted the build-up; she wanted to prolong their pleasure.

He didn't move his hand, but he didn't remove it either and she couldn't help but continue to press herself into him, her low, sensual moan filling up the space between them. "_Shit_," she said, her hips moving of their own accord as she took her bottom lip between her teeth.

She cursed again, feeling the bite of his teeth around her nipple, and her body bucked, jerking restlessly against him as heat washed over her. Emma could feel it building within her, that heart-squeezing desire for release and she couldn't stand it, she couldn't take it. So she tightened her hand in his hair and pulled him away from his ministrations. The desire coiling in her belly snapped, lashing out in frustration as it backed away from the precipice that nearly sent her spiraling over the edge. He was forced to move, to turn his attention elsewhere and meet her eager mouth with his.

Her leg hooked around his and she braced against the bed, using it as leverage to flip him under her. She straddled his waist, holding herself up over him so that their main point of contact was their lips. His hand traveled up her spine, tangling in the ends of her hair before moving back around to cup her breast in his hand once again. Emma gasped, breaking the kiss as he used his thumb to stroke over her. Her head fell forward against his shoulder and she took a deep breath, forcing air into her lungs.

"In a hurry?" she asked him breathlessly, head reeling and dizzy with want.

Hook still refused to speak, attempting to turn them back over but she shied out of the way, both of her hands cuffing his wrists and pinning them above his head. She sank down onto him, the rough slide of leather against her skin making her groan as she pressed her body into his and kissed him once more.

This time she was alert enough to know that something was wrong. She changed the pace, took her time with this kiss and carefully explored his mouth with a slow, erotic sweep of her tongue. His stroked against hers resolutely, roughly, and she backed away out of reach once more. After a breath she closed in again, pressing her lips to his gently.

He didn't want gentle, she could feel it in the way his body vibrated beneath hers, in the way he had kept trying to kiss her and touch her. He was persistent, yet she kept thwarting his advances, keeping her own rhythm. He tried to buck her off, to switch their positions once more, so she reached between them to touch him. He hissed at the feel of her hand against him, his mouth opening under hers and she took the opportunity to brush her tongue lightly against his again, a soft coaxing.

_Easy, lover. _The words hung unspoken in the air.

He melted against her almost instantaneously, giving in to the moment on a groan. She smiled triumphantly as she kissed him, her fingers working at the laces of his trousers. Then he seemed to snap out of it, catching her unaware as he rolled them back over. She let him, she'd already gotten his pants loose, and when his fingers hooked under her panties to rip them to shreds, she simply reached in to close her hand around him.

His body stiffened, all of his movements stilling as his forehead dropped to hers on another moan. "Goddamn it, Emma," he spoke through gritted teeth.

_Ah-ha!_ There he was. For a second she thought he had gone mute. She used his moment of weakness to her advantage, swapping their positions once more. Her head dipped, and she pressed a kiss to his heart. That seemed to calm him down, his body going lax as his head dropped heavily onto the bed and he gave in to her touch.

Finally, she was making some progress. His breath hitched in his throat, the rise and fall of his chest becoming erratic, and she smiled again, peppering kisses all over his face.

"Are you going to behave now?" she asked playfully, bumping her nose against his.

"Emma," he whispered, and his voice was so pained she released him and pulled away to look down at him.

He had closed his eyes and her eyes narrowed at that, at the creases marring his brow. "Hey," she spoke softly.

It took a moment but finally his eyes opened to meet hers and what she saw there made her stomach clench. She knew immediately what was wrong, how could she not? He was hers, her heart, and she was so sorry. Emma sighed heavily, feeling like an idiot as she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his again. She didn't say anything on the matter of her ex, which she knew was what was bothering him, and simply touched her lips to his.

She and Neal, they were done, she'd made her choice… she was _here_, wasn't she? But perhaps that hadn't been enough; perhaps she hadn't been fair enough with her time, especially in the last few weeks, only sneaking off in the middle of the night for a few hours to be with him. He wanted more, he _deserved_ more and that squeezed at her heart.

He lay unresponsive beneath her and it finally dawned on her how far away his heart felt. This time, when she moved, it wasn't just with a desire to be with him physically, it was with something so much _more,_ something she couldn't put into words…not yet.

Emma rubbed her nose against his tenderly, her mouth pressing to his once, twice, then softening for a longer moment on the third time. She ran her tongue along the seam of his lips, urging them apart, and at the first dip into his mouth, she felt his fingers brush along her leg and it pushed her to continue.

He came back alive slowly, his hand trailing up her thigh to her back then up until he could cup the back of her head as his other arm tightened around her. _I'm sorry_, she told him wordlessly, angling her head to deepen the kiss with another sweep of her tongue. He hummed in the back of his throat and she straddled his waist, bringing her with him as she sat up. _I'm sorry._

She continued to kiss him as she unbuttoned his shirt and slowly pushed it off of him, her hands touching every inch of skin she could. She felt him shudder as she tossed the shirt aside then wrapped her arms around him. At the first contact of skin against skin, she sighed and ran her fingertips over the strong planes of his shoulders. Her teeth sank into his bottom lip and she tugged lightly, seeking to reignite his arousal.

His hand moved up her side until he was cupping her face as he studied her, his eyes flickering over her lips. She held her breath, waiting for him to make his decision, waiting for him to forgive, and then suddenly he was leaning forward to capture her lips with his, meeting her halfway and swallowing her gasp of surprise.

There was a growl low in his throat and Emma opened her mouth to his, tilting her head back in a kind of surrender. She could feel the beat of his heart against hers yet it still wasn't enough. _Closer_, she needed him so much _closer_, she needed all of him.

"Emma," he breathed, but she shook her head and brushed her mouth tenderly over his.

_Not yet_. She had words to give him. "I've been keeping something from you," she whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth, the tip of his nose and each closed eyelid.

"What's that?" he murmured, his voice hoarse.

She felt his body stiffen, knew instinctively that he expected the worst, and clung to him tighter, her heart aching as her hands danced reassuringly up and down his back. "My heart."

He gasped quietly, a sharp inhalation of breath that made her rest her forehead against his and feel like a bigger idiot for having held on to something she should have given to him ages ago.

"I was just scared," she confessed, kissing him again and hoping he could feel everything she felt for him, everything she couldn't say just yet: _There was no one else; there would never _**_be_**_ anyone else… just you, always you._ "I'm not scared anymore."

She pulled away again then lightly pushed him onto his back, shifting so that she could press kisses over his chest. Her breath danced along his skin as she moved lower. She touched her lips to his hip bone, dragged them across the planes of his stomach as her fingers curled into the band of his trousers and tugged so that she could rid him of them. When there was finally nothing between them, she wasted no time taking him back into her hand.

His head fell back and his hips arched up into her touch. "Emma," he pleaded.

The words were on his lips, the words he'd given her in action and every other way imaginable except directly. They were the words she hadn't been able to give him back, until now.

"Let me," she told him. "Just let me." And she guided him to her, slowly sinking down above him as their moans of surrender intermingled.

Reaction spiked through her body, her inner muscles squeezing around him and making him curse. He sat up again, his need to be just as close to her perfectly mirroring hers. His arm encircled her as his hand gripped her hip. The heat of his skin against her breasts was unbearably arousing and she burned with need, shook from it. Then she began to move, a slow, sweet slide that had the world falling away and dissolving around them.

"I love you," she told him. "I love you, Killian."

"I love you, Emma. Always."

_Fin_


	10. Third Time's the Charm

**Prompt** by Anonymous:

**_Emma proposes to Killian! :D_**

* * *

**Third Time's the Charm**

Emma lay curled into his side with her head pillowed against his chest and her hand over his heart. She could hear his steady breathing, but knew he was as far from sleep as she was. His fingers traced lazy patterns against her skin and every once in awhile she would feel the light press of his lips over her brow, her hair, and she would sigh contentedly in response.

Her heart squeezed in her chest and after a moment she tilted her face up towards him. "Killian?"

He kissed her lightly on the mouth, lingering for a heartbeat. "Hmm?"

She reached up to cup his cheek in her palm, searched his eyes for the strength she so desperately needed. "I love you," she whispered.

His eyes closed as he smiled, a gentle curving of lips, and he brushed his nose against hers affectionately. "Aye, I know."

"You deserve better," she replied softly, feeling the tears beginning to well up behind her eyes as she tried to keep her voice steady.

Killian sighed at that, tightening his hold on her as if he were afraid she would slip away. "I deserve to be happy," he told her. "And that's all you've ever made me."

Her heart shot up into her throat at his words and she couldn't stop the single tear that rolled down her cheek as her thumb stroked over his brow. "Even when I'm stubborn?"

"Most especially when you're stubborn." He smiled again, touching his lips to hers once more. When she remained silent, he shifted away so that he could prop himself up on his arms and see her better. "What is it, love?"

It was her turn to sigh and she dropped her gaze away to the charms on his necklace that her fingers toyed with. She pressed her lips together, her heart hammering in her chest. _Be brave._

She didn't say anything, simply sat up on her elbows and began to climb out of bed. She could feel his puzzled, watchful eyes on her as he gave her space. Then, because she needed to, she leaned over the bed to close the distance between them and grazed her mouth over his. Once. Twice. Three times. _I love you._

"Wait just a minute, okay?" she asked.

Emma turned away, not waiting for his response, and then walked across the room to open the top drawer of her dresser. A black velvet box stared back at her, tucked between two piles of clothes, and her stomach clenched as her fingers dug into the wood she held. She took a breath to calm herself then reached for it, ignoring the shake of her hand.

When she faced him, she swallowed thickly and held the box to her heart. She took one step towards him then stopped, everything inside of her freezing in panic. Their eyes met and wordlessly, Killian moved to the edge of the bed. He drew his legs over the side, meaning to stand, but that sent her into motion and she rushed back to stop him, kneeling before him as he sat.

"Wait," she said, and anticipation coiled in her stomach. "Please."

His brow furrowed and his hand reached out so his fingertips could skim along her jaw. "Emma," he started, his thumb stroking over the little dent in her chin. "I already told you, it's alright. I don't need-"

"Will you marry me?" she cut him off, her voice coming out on a _woosh_ and making her shoulders sag in relief of the expelled tension.

He stilled at that, his hand dropping away in shock as his eyes held hers. "I…I thought it was customary for the gentleman to do the asking?"

Emma placed the box that held his mother's ring in his hand then closed both of her hands around his. Her eyes stayed on his, it made her stronger, gave her courage.

"You've- you've asked twice already, and both times I've said no…" She saw the brief flash of pain in his eyes before they lowered to their joined hands. It made her heart ache. "And yet…you're still here."

It took him a moment to respond. "_You're_ here. Where else would I be but with you?"

He finally lifted his gaze to hers and there was sadness there but there was also love – _so much love_ – and Emma's composure broke, her face twisting from the overwhelming emotions she felt as the tears began to fall. She leaned down to kiss his hand.

"I'm not really the romantic type," she sniffled. "Sweet words, grand gestures, and all of that." She tipped back her head so that she could look at him. "But I…I love you…and I know that this is important to you…and if I only get to do one grand gesture in my life, I want it to be this one." She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand between hers. "So what do you say, pirate?" She smiled, or tried to between her tears, and used the name affectionately. "Will you marry the Swan girl?"

Killian moved his hand away from hers, tucking the box into his palm and using his fingers to wrap around her wrist so that he could pull her into his lap and the circle of his arm. Once she was settled there he sighed contentedly and matched her grin, rubbing the backs of his fingers across her cheeks to wipe away her tears.

"Yes, Emma Swan," he said, leaning forward to kiss her sweetly on the mouth. "I will marry you." He placed the box back into her hands, opening the lid so that a sparkling sapphire ring winked brilliantly at them. "And happily spend the rest of our lives…" He pulled out the ring, a perfect symbol of forever, and she automatically held her left hand, which was no longer shaking, out for him so that he could slip it on. "Into the next and well beyond that loving you."

Something lit up inside of her as the ring fit perfectly into place and suddenly she was no longer afraid. In fact, she realized that the ring, and everything it symbolized, was not nearly as heavy as she thought it would make her feel. It actually felt right, like it had been meant to be there all along, and it was just she who had been too afraid to accept that one simple truth. She wasn't afraid anymore.

She smiled again, choking on a happy sob as she watched the ring gleam even in the low light of their dimmed room. "That's a very long time," she whispered.

"You think so?" He pressed his lips to her temple then her cheek.

"Don't you?"

"When love is this true, I don't think it's nearly enough."

He was always better with words than she was. He was the voice, she was the action, so she shifted in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and dipped her head to capture his lips with hers, and she knew, in the deepest part of her heart, that there was no better happily ever after than this. He was hers and she was his…it would always be that way and that would always be enough.

_Fin_


End file.
